Zhtál-Merlkai Jezhrjekai Prta
| Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=33201 | politics = http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Vanuku | political parties = http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Political_parties_in_Vanuku | elections = http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Vanuku#Government_and_politics | |Student Wing = The Nobles|Youth Wing = ZM Youth Association|Seats2 Title = Prtastat|Seats2 = 5/5}} The Zhtál-Merlkai Jezhrjekai Prta (Wrnukék) or Party of the Noble House of Zhtál-Merlkai (Luthorian loose translation) is a conservative, reformist movement in the Kingdom of Vanuku. It focusses on the belief that whilst societies should exist and develop naturally, the privileged and wealthy have an obligation to support the poorer parts of society (paternalistic conservatism). The party also supports a constitutional monarchy in which the hereditary sovereign exercises authority as part of a legal framework established by a free and fairly-elected legislature. It is funded by the influential aristocratic house of Zhtál-Merlkai, and attracts the core of its support from the clans that originate from the Banmek tribe, that predominantly settled in the north of the country. As a result, many supporters tend to be Hosian in their religious belief and many, particularly in the far north, still speak Vanukeaans as either their primary or as a secondary tongue, despite its relegation from official language status. History of the Party The Party was founded in 4387 by Duke Sígzma Barnkuksrmko Zhtál, Patriarch of the influential House Zhtál-Merlkai, which is based in the far north of Vanuku and has its ancestral seat in Vrzkel, Skrovestes. Duke Sigzma's uncle, Féodr, the previous duke of Zhtál-Merlkai, had actually supported the republican government during the mid 4300s, believing a balance between democracy and the existing landed nobility could be struck. But he turned his back on politics when the Holy Army Party grabbed power, transformed the nation into fundamentalist theocratic republic in the 4370s and began a reign of terror, which was finally toppled by a military coup. When an absolute monarchy was restored by the military junta in the mid-4380s the new duke, Sigzma, struck a deal with new king, Wrnutek V, to implement a constitutional monarchy and establish free elections again both regionally and nationally. As a result, the Duke established his own political party and in the historic first free election in 4391, the Z-MJP scored an astounding victory, taking just under two thirds of the seat in the Grand Council. The Duke was elected Prefect of the Council (Head of Government) and oversaw a series of economic, health, justice and social reforms in line with the party's election manifesto. In that first term in office, the Duke had to guide the party and the country through a series of international and domestic obstacles. These included military intervention in neighbouring Jelbania to restore law and order following the collapse of the monarchy there and had to overcome a potential constitutional crisis when King Wrnutek V died suddenly without naming a heir. Following a second election, in 4397, the Z-MJP lost their overall majority but remained as the biggest party in the Grand Council. A coalition was struck with the pro-monarchist Greater Nationalist Party, to stave off the rising challenge of the Communist Party, which meant Duke Sigma was elected to a second term as Prefect. New Leader In the 4403 election, the Z-MJP again lost ground although managed to retain enough combined seats with the GNP to stay in coalition government. However, as part of the deal Duke Sigzma handed the role of Prefect to his coalition partners. Shortly after he resigned as leader of the party, handing the reins to his son and heir Count Brnó Sigzmasrmko Zhtál who set about preparing policies that would help the party regain its past status. Count Brnó had a reputation as a feisty character, who had turned to Hosianism after a somewhat wayward youth and was prone to clashes in the Grand Council. He made it his priority to completely remove the communist threat to the country with a series of hardline attacks. By the 4409 election, Count Brnó got his wish with the Communist Party collapsing after making no breakthrough in the polls. Shortly after Duke Sigzma died and Brnó inherited his title and wealth. It led to him taking further control of the party and at the next election in 4415, he secured a narrow overall majority. Despite proposing a continuation of the coalition, the GNP decided not to take him up on his offer and it led to a split for the first time in 25 years. Duke Brnó decided to go it alone and was named Prefect. Nuclear Strike Duke Brnó's single term in office was one of the most infamous in Vanuku's history due to his decision to order a nuclear strike against Deltarian troops in a bid to end the long-running conflict in Jelbania. Despite receiving international condemnation for the decision, which claimed the lives of 50,000 soldiers, the Duke attempted to escalate matters by stating he would use another nuclear weapon if Deltaria did not surrender. Eventually, King Juhn X himself intervened, calling for a vote of no confidence in the Duke - his last act as monarch before abdicating in favour of his daughter over the nuclear affair. Even this was seemingly not enough with the Duke refusing to go. Ultimately, it took a combination of rebelling Z-MJP Grand Council members - led by the Duke's cousin, Viscount Noh Zhtál, and all opposition GNP's members to oust him. A new more peaceful coalition administration was installed in the early 4220s with GNP Chairman Jlekai Nasir being named Prefect and Noh being given the newly-created role of Deputy Prefect. Between them and their talented cabinet of ministers they managed to restore order and a peace deal was struck with Deltaria leading to the creation of a new Jelbania as a confederal state. Queen Mrjmai, the first female monarch in Vanuku's long history, raised Viscount Noh to the rank of Duke of Vrzkel for his efforts in restoring peace; his cousin Brnó did not fair so well - he was placed under house arrest awaiting trial after he was caught trying to flee the country in disguise. In 4427 after serving four years as Deputy Prefect, Duke Noh was elected Prefect following Nasir's retirement. He continued to preside over a grand coalition and used his time in office to restore diplomatic relations, internationally, including aligning Vanuku to the newly-formed supranational body, the Majatran Union of Nations. Under his watch, Vanuku also had to contend with a continental financial crisis and continued frosty relations with the Northern Council, although nothing spilled over into conflict. Success in the Grand Council Following two successful terms as Prefect, Duke Noh stood down after 12 years in office. He announced his successor for party leader as Dr Ershébef Juhnsme Trmékez, who served as Finance Minister in his administration. Dr Trmékez became the first female leader of the Z-MJP and the first leader not to be a member of the aristocratic house of Zhtál-Merlkai. In the 4439 elections she increased the party's number of seats in the Grand Council and was elected Prefect in a continuation of the grand coalition with the Greater Nationalists. In her inaugural speech, she called for a thawing of relations with the Northern Council nations and looked to transform Vanuku's economy, which had been in the doldrums since the Majatran financial crisis. Dr Trmékez went on to become one of the most popular political leaders in Vanuku's history. She served four consecutive six-year terms as Prefect and a total of 24 years a party leader. Her ability to sign a series of historic treaties with nations across Terra was at the heart of her success along with her ability to guide Vanuku domestically and throw off the shackles of the continental financial crisis. Her final act was to sign a Memorandum of Understanding with Hutori, one of the pre-eminent nations of the Northern Council, marking an official end to frosty relations with that organisation. Consolidation of Power Her successor as party leader was Kspar Nohsrmko Zhtál, son of the now ageing Duke Noh and great-nephew of party founder Duke Sigzma. By the time he took power in 4463 the former Prefect had so dominated proceedings for the best part of 25 years that there was virtually no effective opposition. He won that January's election in a landslide victory and spent much of that first term bringing key industries under state control - including the very profitable defence sector. By the time of the next election in 4469, the Z-MJP took every one of the 225 seats in the Grand Council and all opposition parties voluntarily dissolved. It put Kspar - now Duke of Vrzkel following the passing of his father - in a unique position: in charge of a one-party, but democratic, state. With total control he used his time to introduce a series of laws aimed at revitalising religious following in the country (Kspar was a devout Hosian) and consolidating power and fine tuning the law of the land to favour the constitutional monarchist system.